A rectangle is $9$ units long. The rectangle is also $6$ units wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $9\text{ }$ $6\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 The area is the length times the width. The length is 9 units. The width is 6 units. Thus the area is $9\times6$ square units. $ \text{area} = 9 \times 6 = 54 $ We can also count 54 square units.